1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to processing service requests and, in particular, to identifying resolutions for service requests. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a computer-implemented method and apparatus for quickly and easily identifying resolutions for service requests related to aircraft maintenance.
2. Background
Manufacturers of complex systems typically provide customer support to customers by accepting service requests and providing resolutions for these service requests. The need to provide superior customer support more quickly and efficiently is especially present when dealing with complex systems such as, but not limited to, aircraft, spacecraft, watercraft, complex ground vehicles, and complex weapons systems.
Oftentimes, customers need resolutions to service requests on compressed schedules to meet operational schedules. A service request may be a maintenance request. For example, an airline customer may need an aircraft manufacturer to process and provide resolutions for a high volume of service requests for a fleet of aircraft on compressed schedules to meet airline operational schedules. Currently available systems and methods for managing service requests and identifying possible resolutions for these service requests may not be as fast or as accurate as desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.